1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to freestanding water coolers having internal reservoirs fed by inverted conventional supply bottles and more particularly to systems for replenishing the supply of water in the water cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most modern buildings are served by water systems which include a network of pipes disposed within the walls and floors, such that potable water is available at most locations throughout the building; however, there are circumstances which require the use of freestanding water coolers to serve the need for readily available drinking water. Office buildings or buildings which have been converted to use as offices, are frequently divided into relatively small spaces to suit the needs of small business operations. It is not uncommon for such an office to install a freestanding water cooler rather than a water fountain of the type which must be connected to the building plumbing system, in order to provide drinking water for employees. In addition, certain industrial sites are located where drinking water is not available through a building plumbing system. Also, some offices and households have opted for bottled water, for drinking, even though potable water service is otherwise available. For a variety of reasons, offices and households install water coolers and subscribe to a service which delivers bottled water, for use with the water coolers.
Typically, the water is delivered in bottles having a five gallon capacity. The bottles are typically formed of plastic having an upper portion with a tapered upwardly extending neck, which includes an opening at the distal end. Water coolers are typically formed with a tapered well at their top, corresponding to the shape of the upper portion of the water bottle and designed to receive an inverted bottle in a stable supporting relation. An opening, communicating with a reservoir inside the water cooler, is provided at a lowermost portion of the well. As the water cooler is tapped, the reservoir is replenished from the bottle, by water descending through the opening. When the water, in a bottle is consumed, the empty bottle is removed from the well. A replacement supply bottle is opened and inverted as it is placed into the well. The full water bottle is heavy and unwieldy. It must be inverted and placed in the well, after the top has been opened. There is a potential for an accident involving a dropped bottle and also the potential of a water spill, which could damage property or cause a slippery condition of the floor. There is a need for a system which can automatically refill a freestanding water cooler without the necessity of lifting a full bottle and inserting the then open bottle into the well at the top of the water cooler.